Twist of Fate
by WickedBrony
Summary: Previously titled "Elphaba Dillamond." Elphaba enters Dr. Dillamond's life not as a student, but as . . . a daughter? How will this change both their lives? Rated T for referances to infertility.
1. Newborn

**Disclaimer: IS NOT NOR EVER WAS MINE! **

**Sorry for the removal. It was beyond my control. Hope I make it up to you with two additional chapters. **

_Knock, knock, knock._

_Who could that be?_ Lirr Dillamond rolled over and looked at the clock. 2:30 a.m. Groaning, he rolled out of bed and went to answer the door. He knew his wife was a heavy sleeper, and had given up trying to make her do such things in the morning a long time ago.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lirr made his way over to the door. "Sweet Oz, what could possibly be so urgent that it couldn't wait until 6:00 am at LEAST." He opened the door and gasped.

There was his sister, standing in the doorway with a hood on, holding a little bundle of blankets. At least, it looked that way until the bundle fidgeted a little bit.

"Hi, Lirr." his sister said. "Sorry to wake you up so late, but it was kind of an emergency."

"You're fine." He peeked at the little bundle in her arms. "Does it have to do with her?"

"Yes, actually." Shen readjusted her grip on the baby. She couldn't have been more than a few days old, from how small she was. This was the first time Lirr got a good look at her. Still, it didn't take long for her emerald green skin to show. "She's only two hours old." Shen started to explain. "But her father couldn't accept her . . . condition, and he wanted me to take care of it."

"Oh, who could want to put this sweetheart up for adoption?" He took the baby in his own arms. "Hi, baby."

"Adoption . . . Sure. Anyway, I knew how much you and Rose wanted one of your own, and I knew you wouldn't judge." Shen sighed. "More than I can say for HIM." she muttered.

Lirr looked at the baby in his arms. "Shen, you really trust me with a human child?"

Shen blinked. "Weren't you telling me the other day that species doesn't matter?" she asked. "Besides, I can't think of anyone who would make better parents."

Lirr looked at the baby again and made a split-second decision. "Alright," he said. "She's ours."

Shen smiled. "Well, I'd better get going. A midwifes work is never done." She turned away and then turned back. "She's just been fed, so I'll bring the supplies around nine. Make sure she's comfortable. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Now, how was he going to explain this to Rose? And for that matter, where was this little girl going to sleep?


	2. 1 Day

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. **

**Ok, I just want to say that I have NEVER had such a positive turnout for a story in such a short amount of time. Thank you all all so much!**

As it turns out, when there is a baby involved, even the heaviest sleepers wake up quickly.

By the time Shen arrived with the supplies, there was already a crib, changing table, and rocking chair set up for the new arrival, in a room just down the hall. Rose was wide awake, holding the infant in her arms, while Lirr was fighting sleep, looking at the two. Shen (who had let herself in) was clearing her throat awkwardly to get attention.

"Shen!" Rose looked up, surprised. "I thought you were supposed to come at nine."

"It is nine." Shen said, dryly.

"Oh." Rose nodded slightly. "Everything just happened so quickly, I thought-"

"You're fine." Shen pulled out a few things. "But first things first. If you're going to be her parents, we need it all down on paper."

"Great. Paperwork." Lirr muttered.

"Relax." Shen teased. "Since her parents willingly gave up guardianship, we won't even need to take this to court. Trust me. I'll just need to submit these papers," She handed the papers over to her brother. "And that little girl-"

"Elphaba." Rose said without looking up.

"Rose's parents would kill us if we didn't name her after some sort of Unionist saint, and Aelphaba is the only one we both agree we like." Lirr explained.

". . . I see." _Good luck explaining this to Mom, _she thought. "Then _Elphaba _will legally be your daughter." Shen finished.

"Let's see . . . No bias on the childs species . . . Substantial income . . . Suitable environment for growth and development . . . Legal jargon . . . Well, this all seems to be in order, but what's this paper-" Lirr said.

Shen tensed. "Oh, that was for her birth parents." she said, taking it quickly. _If they find out who her birth parents are . . . Well, if _anyone _finds out who her birth father is, Lurline help us all. _

"Then why was there only one signature?" Rose asked.

"Only one is needed. Anyway, it's not important. Can we _please _stick to the matter at hand?" Shen said, rather quickly.

"Certainly." Lirr looked at her oddly, but didn't seem to question it further. "Do you have a pen?"

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" If anyone was looking into the Governor's house at this moment, they would be very confused as to why this arguement between Frexspar and his wife was going on. Luckily, even the servants were staying away at the moment.

"I know you find this hard to believe, Frex, but our midwife actually has a conscious." Melena said.

"That's not what concerns me. What concerns me is that you actually signed a Release of Guardianship paper." Frex said, pointing a finger at his wife.

"That information is confidential. Her adoptive parents won't even know who we are."

"Oh, really? What if our _angel _of a midwife _accidentally _slips her tongue? Or what if the person who puts it in is a gossip? What then? My reputation will be ruined! Everyone will know that I . . . Produced . . . that _thing_." Frex said venomously.

_You may not have, Frex. _"No, your reputation will be ruined as the father who ordered his own child _drowned_."

"Oh? What would you suggest I do? Keep it?"

"_Her_. Yes, I do think you should have kept _her_." Melena said. "But since you don't seem to be able to love her, I decided to put her in a home with two parents who _will _be able to. Is that a problem?"

"PROBLEM?! We have a green monster on our hands, and you ask if keeping it around is a PROBLEM?!" Frex exploded. "How could you do this? That _thing _was most likely sent by the Kumbric Witch to bring about the end of Oz as we know it! And now, thanks to _you_, WE have a connection to it."

"That 'thing' is a _baby girl_!" Melena yelled. "And she's _my daughter_. And I _chose _to give her up for adoption because _you _can't look past her skin. They've probably already signed the papers. She's _their _daughter now. So, for the sake of the Unnamed God, either _shut-up _about her or I'll do what I should have done years ago and _leave you this instant!" _

There was silence for a moment.

"Alright. But don't think I agree with your decision." Frex said. _That woman is irrational. _he thought. _The moment I see that monster again, I'll be sure to finish what that midwife was too cowardly to do in the first place._


	3. Two Weeks

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Maleficent: Of course Frex is still a jerk. It would take a miracle for Frex to stop being a jerk. And I know Elphaba will be happy with her parents! (It's the grandparents I'm worried about.)**

**Nia: Evil! Evil! Evil! I think twenty more evils will be sufficient. But don't worry. Frex won't run into Elphie . . . For a little while. Cue evil laughter.**

**Thedoctor: Thank you for the compliments! Actually, truth be told, I'm an English teacher's daughter. So that's why my grammar is so good.**

"Help."

Rose looked over from her daughter for a minute. "With what?"

"This!" Lirr motioned to the papers in front of him exasperated. "Now that we have the official certificate, I want my mom to know about Elphaba."

"So what's the problem?" Rose asked.

"I don't know what to tell her! I can't exactly write 'Dear Mom, I know this is sudden, but you're a grandmother. Love, Lirr.' Do you know how much of a heart attack that would give her?" Lirr said.

"Well, why not just invite her over for lunch, like I did with my parents?" Rose suggested. "It could even be next Tuesday. That's when my parents are coming over."

"Oh, yes, one Lurlinist and two Unionists in the same room. What could possibly go wrong?" Lirr pointed out.

Rose sighed. Though their parents tried their best to be civil with one another and all three had given their blessing, the two opposing religions was still a factor that, for some reason, could not be ignored. Come to think of it, what was she going to do about Elphaba's religion? Her parents would be insistent she be baptized a Unionist right away, while Lirr's mother would want to drag the poor girl to every single child activity the Lurlinists had to offer. M_aybe I should just ask that she be left alone._ she thought a moment. _No, wait. Asking her grandparents not to get her involved in a religion would be like asking us to move to the Vinkus overnight._

_Knock, knock, knock_.

"Could you go get that, Rose?" Lirr said. "I'm trying to figure out how to say she's a grandmother without saying she's a grandmother."

Rose shook her head before standing up to answer the door.

"Wait, you have Elphaba, don't you?" Lirr walked past her swiftly. "I'll get it." The door swung open. "Mom?"

"Lirr! My goodness, you're getting thin. Is Rose feeding you enough? I know I should trust her, but those Unionists always insist on not ge-"

"Mrs. Dillamond!" Rose jumped in quickly. "What a surprise! We were just about to write you!"

"Rose, please. You can call me Samaria. I am your mother-in-law." she said, coming inside. Then she gasped. "Oh, this is my little emerald, isn't it?"

"Uhh . . ." Rose said.

"My granddaughter." Samaria corrected. "Shen told me everything. Aw, isn't she just the most precious little thing! Lirr, it does no good for a Goat to look sheepish, it only confuses everybody even more."

"Yes, mother." he muttered.

"So, what's her name?"

"Elphaba." Lirr said.

Her face fell slightly. "After Aelphaba." she said.

"Yes." he confirmed.

"The Unionist saint?"

"Yes." Rose said.

Her face fell even more. "Well, that won't do at all. How is she supposed to be a proper follower of Lurline with a Unionist name?"

_And here we go . . ._ Rose thought.

"Mother, she's barely two weeks old. Can we please not talk about religion?" he said.

"It's never too soon to talk about religion! If those Unionist heathens . . . No offence, Rose . . . Can baptize their babies the moment they exit the womb, well, followers of Lurline can talk about our true religion at the exact same moment!" Samaria replied. "Besides, Lirr, in our religion, the child is automatically born into the fold if their father was a member."

The couple looked at each other with an _Well, we're cornered_ expression written all over their faces. "Uh, well, we'll think about it." Rose said.

"There we go!" Samaria said. "Besides, the fact that she's here in the first place only proves she was meant to be a Lurlinist. After all, it's a miracle you two are even pare-"

"Mom!" Lirr cut her off.

"Ah, well, that doesn't matter. I also thought she'd need a proper introduction, so your aunts and I organized a little baby shower. You two aren't busy on Tuesday, are you?"

Lirr looked at Rose.

"Actually, we had invited my parents for lunch that day-" Rose started.

"Good thing I already sent them that invitation, then." Samaria said.

"Invitation?" Looks like I'll have some explaining to do. Rose thought.

"Yes, of course. Even a Unionist wouldn't want to miss their daughter's baby shower!" Samaria laughed.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Sweetheart! Do you think you can explain why we got a baby shower invite?"

_This can only end so well . . ._


	4. One Month

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

**Now, some of you may be wondering if there is a method to my madness when it comes to the ages that I chose to portray Elphaba in these chapters. To which the answer is; Yes. These ages just so happen to correlate with the ages children are supposed to go in for well-child check-ups.**

**Nia: That about sums it up.**

**Thedoctor: I'll try to get these out in a timely manner. I've had this idea for awhile, so its basically all written out in my head.**

**Guest: They say no story is completely original, but if you find mine to be (at least when you thought it wouldn't be), then I'm glad.**

**vinkunwildflowerqueen: I personally think Dr. Dillamond is one of the most underused characters in the fandom, so I love to find ways to use him in my stories.**

_Three years ago_

"_So, how am I?" Lirr looked across the table apprehensively. "Can I . . ."_

"_It doesn't look promising, Master Dillamond." The doctor started, gently. "From what we can tell, you either have too much or too little genetic information in your sperm. That would be why your wifes pregnancies never continue beyond the first trimester."_

"_So it's my fault?" _

"_Master Dillamond, infertility is not usually anyone's 'fault,' persay. There's a number of factors, some of which can be controlled, others that can't."_

"_But it's not a big deal. This can be fixed, right?" Lirr asked._

_The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not. This is a permanent thing."_

Permanent.

"_So you're saying I can never have children?"_

"_Naturally, the odds are against you." The doctor confirmed. "It is theoretically possible, but the chances are about a million to one." _

_Lirr put his face in his hooves. Rose would never be a mother. There would never be two bouncing Kids there to shout "Daddy, daddy!" when he got home. All those supplies they had gotten from Shen would go to waste._

_And it was all his fault._

"_Have you and your wife considered adoption?" the doctor asked._

_Liir shook his head. "We were hoping . . ." He couldn't bring himself to finish. The doctor nodded. _

"_Well, in a few years, once you accept the facts, that would probably be your best option." he said._

What have I done to deserve this? _Lirr thought to himself._

* * *

A baby crying could be heard down the hall.

"Your turn." his wife sleepily muttered. Lirr sighed, getting himself out of bed.

_Who would've thought that by getting up at 2:30 am _once_, I'd be getting up at 2:30 am for the next year of my life? _he thought to himself as he went into the nursery. "Hi, Elphaba." he muttered sleepily. The little baby squirmed as she was picked up. "You hungry?" He was just cognizant enough to get the bottle they had on standby. Elphaba drank greedily as Lirr plopped himself down in the chair.

"You wake daddy up very late, you know that, right?" he asked. Her only response was to open her eyes; currently a shade of blue, though Shen had told him that those were known to change. "Or is it considered early at this point?"

Elphaba waved her fists in the air. The little girl seemed to be experimenting with them as she curled and uncurled her fingers.

"Still figuring out how those work?" he joked. _What I wouldn't give for something to wake me up right now._

Suddenly, Elphaba curled her fingers around her father's beard and tugged down.

"Ow!" he cried, now fully awake. "You know, for a one month old, you sure do have a tight grip."

If he didn't know any better, he'd have sworn she'd rolled her eyes. She still continued to eat, though, so it wasn't of much concern. And she looked so . . . _content_. Like there was nothing else in the world she wanted.

Lirr sighed, looking at the little emerald. She was content, she was beautiful, she was healthy . . .

And she was his.

Truly, undeniably his.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

Melena Thropp sighed. Frexspar was supposedly off on some "political business" (though she suspected that the Munchkinland Courtroom was one of his stops) and it reminded her of that night.

_That night . . ._

It had been wonderful, at first, but it had cost her dearly. There were only two things that came of it, and one of those things was supposedly in the arms of "A nice, married couple," as her midwife had put it. The other was a green bottle, which she had in her hands.

She was disgusted with that bottle.

It had taken her daughter away from her.

Sighing, she put the bottle under her pillow, with a mental note to give it to that midwife later. Perhaps her daughter could use it to find her, if she wanted.

_Oh, my darling, I'm so sorry. I let a moment of weakness cost me you. _She spilt her tears silently. _Wherever you are, please know I love you and I want nothing more than your happiness. Oh, my darling. My little emerald. _She started sobbing. _What have I done to deserve this?_


	5. Two Months

**Disclaimer: I did not create these characters.**

**Maleficent: Thank you! **

**Thedoctor: You'll see.**

**Nia: Yes, yes she is.**

**Detective: Thank you! I'm glad you think so.**

**Short chappie this time. Will probably be longer next time.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CONFIDENTIAL?!" Frexspar yelled at the court attendant.

* * *

"Did you hear something, Rose?"

"Must've been the wind."

* * *

"Sir, the adoption was a closed one. It's against Ozian law for me to tell you." the attendant replied. "Even if you are the Governor."

"Surely you can make an exception, just this once. This is my child on the line!" Frex hated the fact he had to pretend he was concerned for that . . . That . . . _monster_, but surely the attendant wouldn't understand if he disclosed the REAL reason he wanted that information.

"Sir, the most I can tell you is that your wife _did_ give that child up for adoption. Beyond that, I have the potential to be sued. Or arrested."

"But only _she_ signed that paper." Frex pointed out.

"Only one signature is needed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." The attendant walked away.

_Oz! _Frex swore to himself. _Well, no matter. For that _thing _to have disappeared so quickly, she has to have disappeared somewhere in Munchkinland. I'll find it. No matter what, I _will _find that thing and end it._

* * *

Rose shivered involuntarily.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Lirr asked.

"Fine." she said. "Just . . . odd. Have you even gotten the sudden feeling something bad was happening?"

"Every time I look in the newspaper."

"Hm." Rose looked over at Elphaba, now two months old, who was reaching towards something on her playpen. "Odd."


	6. Four Months

**Disclaimer: THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT! WICKEDBRONY DOES NOT OWN WICKED OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! Thank you for your time.**

**Normally, I would answer to individual reviews, but all of them seem to have the same question; Will Frexspar find Elphie? And the answer to that is . . .**

Melena was shopping the day it happened. She literally just bumped into them.

"OH! I am so sorry about that." the other woman said. "I really should watch where I'm going."

"You're fine. I was just . . ." Melena's jaw dropped.

There she was.

_Her daughter was in that Goat's arms._

"Are you alright?"

Melena shook her head. "Fine." She pointed to her daughter. "Who are you watching her for?"

"Watching?" The Goat laughed. "She's mine, actually. This is Elphaba."

_Elphaba . . . _Melena took those three syllables to heart.

"The answers yes, by the way." The Goat said.

"What?"

"She is adopted." she continued. "Everyone I meet seems to ask that question. As though the answer isn't obvious."

"Oh, I knew that." Melena said, without thinking. Then realizing what she said, she quickly added "Like you said, it's fairly obvious." Questions started racing her mind. _How did you get her? Do you love her? What's your house like? Is she the first one you adopted? How long have you had her? Who's your husband? What's his job? Do you have a job? Can you have any children of your own?_

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Rose. Rose Dillamond." Rose stuck her hoof out. "And you are?"

"Melena." She shook politely. "Just Melena will do."

"Ok . . ." Rose looked at her strangely.

"So, um, adopting outside of your own species. That's . . . that's very brave of you." Melena said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really." Rose said. "The most challenging part is convincing people I'm not kidnapping her. I've started keeping her adoption record in my purse just so they'll calm down. It will be so much easier when she starts talking, I think. Then she'll just say 'mama' and no one will ask anymore questions."

_They might. I have a million for you. _Melena thought to herself.

"So, do you have any children?" Rose asked.

Melena started to shake her head, but reconsidered. "I had one, but . . ."

"But?"

"I was only a teenager." she lied. "It . . . it's a long story. I . . . couldn't keep her, so I put her up for adoption. That's why I was so surprised to see you. I've never seen the other side of the story before."

The Goat was taken aback slightly. "Goodness! I'm so sorry, I had no idea-"

"You're fine. Really." Melena said.

"Well, if you have any questions, please. I'm all ears."

This was perfect. _Now _she had an excuse.

"Where did you get her?" Melena asked.

"Now, that's a funny story . . ."

So, the next half-hour was spent asking questions. From what Melena could gather, the Goat in front of her had gotten Elphaba directly from her midwife. Her husband, a history professor, and her couldn't have any children of their own, and at present, had not adopted any other children.

"Though we both want to." Rose added, as an afterthought. "I'm pretty sure Lirr wants a boy. But we're waiting until Elphaba's old enough to understand what would be happening."

"Do you live around here?"

"No, the three of us are visiting Shen. She's Lirr's sister; the one I mentioned earlier. We actually live two hours away, near Shiz." Rose said.

"Ah." That made more sense.

Elphaba started to suck her fist. Melena didn't think twice. Rose, however, looked at her in surprise.

"Already . . ?" she muttered. "I'd better go. Elphaba's starting to get hungry."

Melena blinked. "How can you . . ."

"She how she's sucking her fist like that? She only does that when she's hungry. Takes a while to catch up on, but you get used to it." Rose laughed. "It was nice talking to you!" Rose seemed to be rushing away.

"Nice talking with you, too!" Melena looked at the baby one last time.

_I made the right choice._


	7. Six Months

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Ok, for real this time. The answer to the question from the last chapter IS . . . A spoiler. So I won't tell you.**

When Lirr got home early from work one afternoon, he was immedeately greeted with a shout of "Watch where your going!"

He looked down. Elphaba was crawling right in front of him.

_Things will be so much easier when she starts walking, I'm sure._

Elphaba turned her head towards her father and grinned. "Dada!"

Lirr froze.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!"

"Did you hear that?" Lirr said, picking up Elphaba. "She said 'dada!' She just said her first word!"

"Dada!"

"Yes, sweetie, I'm your dada!" He spun her around.

"Don't spin her too much, sweetie. She just ate." Rose walked into the room.

"Mama!" Elphaba squeled.

Now Rose was glued to her spot. "What?" she squeaked.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!" Elphaba continued.

"YES!" Rose danced around the room. "She said 'mama'! My little emerald knows her mama!"

"Mama! Dada! Mama! Dada!" Elphaba experimented with her newfound vocabulary.

"Two words in one day?" Rose suddenly stopped. "At this rate, she'll be speaking full sentences in no time!"

"That's my girl! That's my little genius!" Lirr said.

Rose smiled. "Oh!"

"What?"

"It's just . . . Remember that woman I told you about? Melena?" Rose asked.

"The one who gave her kid up for adoption?" Lirr asked.

"Yes, that one." Rose said. "I just realized . . . Her child's probably been speaking for awhile now. And yet, she wasn't there for their first words. She probably hasn't even seen them for years now."

"Who knows? Maybe she has." Lirr said. "Maybe she's actually Elphaba's mother, but she didn't tell you."

"Please. I'm sure she would have mentioned it." Rose said. "Still . . ."

Lirr nodded. "Rose, I know what your thinking, but it was her choice, just as it was ours to adopt." Lirr said. "Besides, if her child wants to sure they'll find each other."

"I sure hope so."

Scilence for a moment.

"WAAAAAA!"

"I think our little genius needs her teething releif." Rose started to leave.

_I hope they can see each other. From what Rose told me, s__he would make a great mother . . ._


	8. Nine Months

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. Really!**

**Btw, does everyone know what the term "cruising" mean when applied to babies? No? It basically means that they're using furniture to support themselves when walking. It's not walking, per say, because they need support. But it's the step right before walking. (Ha, ha, punny.)**

Elphaba was a speed demon.

It seemed that way whenever she pulled herself up and used the couch to toddle around. Rose always giggled in spite of herself. It was funny to see Elphaba trying to get something that was so natural to her. "Have you figured it out yet?" she always asked. But she never seemed to. More often than not, Elphaba's experimentation ended with a cry of "Mama!" Come to think of it, she hadn't really cried ever since she figured out that "Mama!" or "Dada!" was just as effective.

Then, faster than Rose could blink, it happened.

One moment, Elphaba was on the couch, cruising as usual, the next . . .

She stood, unsupported, and was placing one foot in front of the other.

She was _walking_.

Shaky walking, true, and she looked like she might topple at first, but still.

_Walking. _

Rose dropped everything and knelt down right in front of her daughter. "That's right, Elphaba, you've got it." She encouraged. "Now walk to Mama. Come on, sweetheart, you can do it. I'm right here. Walk to mama."

Elphaba followed her mother's instructions, putting one shaky foot in front of the other.

"That's right. You're doing it. You're doing it!" Rose could hardly believe her eyes. Her daughter, who only yesterday it seemed couldn't so much as crawl, was _walking _right in front of her eyes.

"Mama!" Elphaba fell right into her mothers arms, not having quite gotten the hang of it. But still, she had just walked to her.

"This calls for a celebration!" Rose tossed her daughter in the air. "How about apple sauce?" Elphaba's favorite, it seemed, as that always made the least mess when it was fed to her.

"Yum!"


	9. One Year

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday; I was really busy these past few days. I was at Lava Hot Springs for a youth faith activity. So, no computers. Sorry!**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Wonder who the first one here is?" Rose walked over to the door to open it. "Shen. Should have guessed."

"Has it really been a year?" Shen walked inside, noting the colorful decorations.

"Yes, it has. Who would've thought that knock on the door would result in this?" Rose said.

"Well-" Shen started.

"Besides the person knocking it, I mean." Rose added. She noticed the wrapped packages in her arms. "Two presents? Shen, you really don't have-"

"They're not from me. Well, one of them is." Shen corrected. "The second one's from her birth mother. I told her about the party, and she gave it to me."

"Really?" Shen said. "Who is she?"

"Um . . ."

Elphaba chose that moment to walk into the room. Shen blinked. "She can walk?! When did this happen?"

"Three months ago." Rose said, grinning. "We thought we'd keep it a surprise."

"Mama!" Elphaba started to run, but tripped. She laughed and stood back up, running again. "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Mama?"

"Her other favorite is 'Dada.'" Rose said, picking her up. "But she also has the words 'Baba,' 'Yum,' and 'No!' That last one can get annoying."

"I'll bet." Shen laughed. "Where should I put these?"

"Just on the table is fine."

_Knock knock knock_

"Oh," Rose said, putting Elphaba down a moment. "Wonder who that is." She once again opened the door. "Oh, Samaria. Glad you could make-"

"There she is!" Samaria ran in, picking up Elphaba. "There's my little emerald! There's my lovely granddaughter!"

"Nana!" Elphaba said.

"Sorry it took me awhile." Samaria said. "I had to find a cab large enough for her presents."

"Presents?" Rose asked.

"You've got a lucky daughter." A muffled voice said. Rose turned. A rather large stack of wrapped packages greeted her.

"You can just set those in here, Cobalt." Samaria said. "Now before you say anything, Rose, let me say I thought I couldn't spoil my granddaughter on her first birthday." She reached into her pockets. "This should take care of your trouble." she said, pulling out a rather generous tip.

"Pleasure to be of service, ma'am." The cab driver said, taking the money before walking away. Rose closed the door behind him.

"Who's the cutest one-year old in the world?" Samaria said, turning once again to her granddaughter. "You're the cutest one year old in the world! Yes you are. Yes you are!"

Elphaba giggled.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hello?" Rose opened the door to find her parents. "Mom! Dad!"

"Hello, sweetheart!" The two walked in, hugging their daughter. "Samaria."

"Letta. Avaric." Samaria said. "I'm surprised you're here."

"Same could be said for you." Letta said.

"After your blatent disregard for-" Avaric started.

"Well, that's everyone!" Rose said cheerfully, closing the door.

"Don't forget me!" Lirr walked in quickly.

"Dada!" Elphaba reached out towards him.

"Sorry for taking so long, my dear." he said, taking his daughter out of her grandmothers arms. "I was just getting Grandma's and Grandpa's presents in here."

Rose looked at her parents. "We only have so much room in the nursery, you know." she said.

"Well, considering her other side of the family," Avaric shot a glance at Samaria, "We at least felt we should be equal."

"Down!" Elphaba said. Lirr blinked, but did as she asked. Elphaba silently wandered into the other room.

"You didn't tell me she could say that." Shen said.

"You just never know." Rose shrugged.

"One minute she can't say something, and the next she can." Lirr confirmed.

_Rip!_

Both Lirr and Rose tensed. "How did she get onto the table?" Rose asked, rushing into the kitchen.

"You'd be surprised." Samaria said flatly.

"You could reach the cookies on the top shelf when you were one and a half." Letta said fondly.

"Oh!" Rose carried her daughter, who was sucking a green bottle, into the room. "No harm done. She opened Shen's present in one rip and put it in her mouth, that's all."

Shen came as close as a Goat can to blushing. "That one was her birth mothers." she explained. "Apparently, it has something to do with Elphaba's skin turning out the way it did."

Letta shook her head. "I'll bet whatever was in there was alcoholic." she muttered.

"Mom!" Rose said.

"I agree with that." Avaric said. "Only a sinner could give birth to a green child, and depending on that substance is easily a sin."

Samaria rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, and drinking wine once while pregnant causes a purple baby." she said. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"Please!" Letta said. "Does she-"

* * *

"Even realize it's her first birthday?" Melena asked aloud, looking at her wedding photo. "No, I suppose he doesn't. Who am I kidding? If anything, he's just angry about today."

She set the the picture down gently. "I won't have that for you." she said, looking at her stomach. "I don't want to lose you, too." Four weeks pregnant, her doctor said. And she intended to keep it from Frex as long as possible. "Your sister was a beautiful baby, and he rejected her because she was green. You probably can't hear me, but if you can, then please. Know that I love you both." She picked up a drink she had nearby and raised it up. "Happy birthday, my daughter. May Frexspar never find you."


	10. One and a Half

**Disclaimer: I own not Wicked. Hope you all enjoyed the calm before the storm.**

"No! No! No!" Elphaba jumped up and down, screaming. Rose sighed. The two were shopping for a new dress for Elphaba, and if there was anything her daughter certainly wasn't, it was a fashionista.

"Hm." Rose picked up a lavender dress, placing it on Elphaba. "That's a good color. Let's go try this on."

"Won't!" Elphaba struggled against her mothers grip. "Won't! No!"

"Elphaba, please." Rose said. "You need to calm down."

"No!" Elphaba screamed. "No! Won't! No! No! No! No!"

"Kids these days." A voice from the next aisle said. Rose did a slight face hoof. She knew the type. Probably had no kids of their own, yet felt that screaming children were solely their parents fault.

Why me? Rose thought.

"Pardon me, ma'am?" A voice behind her said. She turned for a second. It was a salesperson, talking to someone else. She turned her head back.

Elphaba had disappeared.

"Not again." Rose muttered. Standing up, she stared walking towards a section of the store she knew Elphaba liked; the exit. "Elphaba? Elphaba?" she called. Why did the toddler dressses have to be towards the back of the store? "Elphaba?"

"Mama!"

Rose tensed. That wasn't the voice Elphaba used for a temper tantrum. _That_ was the voice she used when she was scared. Rose rushed to the front of the store.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Be quiet, you little brat!" A sharp _slap!_ could be heard throughout the store.

"Mama!" Rose prayed to every deity she'd ever heard of that her daughter hadn't been slapped. Knocking over a curious employee, she quickly saw what was happening. Some random man she'd never seen before was trying (and, for that matter, failing) to drag Elphaba out of the store.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She ran in front of him before he could get any further.

"Mama!" Elphaba reached out towards her, trying to break the man's grip. The man looked at Rose, surprised and slightly flustered.

"I'm taking my daughter out of the store, what else?" he said

"YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER. YOU'RE TRYING TO KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER!" This got a few looks from the other costumers. The man laughed.

"Are you serious?" he said. "She looks nothing like you!"

"SHE'S ADOPTED, YOU TWIT!" She quickly grabbed the adoption certificate out of her purse, an old habit that thank Oz she had. "I HAVE THE CERTIFICATE RIGHT HERE!"

The man frowned. By now, most of the store was watching.

"Well, uh . . ." The man grew pale, loosening his grip just enough for Elphaba to slip out. She quickly ran to her mother, hugging her legs tightly.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" she cried.

"Shh, shh." Rose picked her up. "It's ok, Elphaba. We're _leaving_."

"Madame!" Rose turned. A person who seemed to be the manager was running towards her, purple dress in hand. "Please. Free of charge."

Rose nodded, taking it. "Thank you."

"Now, as for you, sir," he said, turning towards Elphaba's would-be kidnapper. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

"What! B-bu-bu-but . . ."

Rose started to walk away. The man's eyes narrowed.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, BEAST!" The man yelled. "YOU HAVE MY WRATH NOW!"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"YOU JUST WAIT! I'LL GET THAT MONSTER! I'LL GET THAT THING DROWNED! AND WHEN I DO, YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER QUESTIONED THE GOVERNOR!"

Rose froze. "The governor?" she choked out. "You're the governor?"

* * *

Sure enough, that man was the governor. Rose found out by reading the paper the next morning. GOVERNOR ATTEMPTS TO KIDNAP GREEN CHILD was the front page.

"Well, that's _one_ way to make a headline." Lirr commented, looking as close to pale as a Goat can get. "Are you sure he said 'drowned'?"

"I don't know." Rose whispered. "I don't know. I'm scared."

Lirr shook his head. "He's probably out on bail by now. Can't imagine money is a problem for him."

"We need to leave." Rose said.

"I know." Lirr looked at his wife. "But where?"

The two stayed silent.

"The Vinkus?" Rose said. "That's as far as we can go, isn't it?"

"Without crossing the Deadly Desert, yes." Lirr comfirmed. "It won't be easy, though."

Elphaba walked in, doll in hand, giggling about something before walking into the living room.

"We leave tonight."


	11. Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Note: In this fic, it takes six months to get from Munchkinland to the Vinkus purely by carriage. Why? Because the authoress said so! Don't ask questions!**

Elphaba seemed to like carriage travel. She would constantly play or look out the windows, and she could always fall asleep easily. For her parents, though, it was hard to catch a wink of sleep unless they were in a hotel, and it did get a little tiring to just sit down all the time. So, when after six months of travel, it was announced that they had _finally _reached the Vinkus, it was all the two could do to not cheer at the top of their lungs and wake up Elphaba. A few days later, though, at around three am, when the whole family was asleep, was when the real test began.

"Excuse me, sir?" Lirr opened his eyes slowly. "We're at the royal castle, sir. All those wishing to immigrate to the Vinkus must make their case before the King and Queen, sir."

Lirr nodded, shaking Rose hard to wake her. She woke up slowly as he explained what they needed to do. Her eyes widened.

"The King and Queen?" she whispered. "But why?"

"Probably to make sure we're not criminals or something." Lirr shrugged. "I don't know. But I'll do it if I have to."

Rose looked at Elphaba, who was still asleep. "Yes, I suppose we have to, don't we?" She picked Elphaba up softly, so as not to wake her. The three got out of the carriage, took a deep breath, and approached the guard.

"Excuse me, sir?" Lirr said. "We'd like to see the King."

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Immigrants?"

Lirr nodded.

"Wait here." he said, rather gruffly, before swiftly turning into the castle.

"Mama?" Elphaba said, starting to stir.

"Shh. Shh." Rose said.

"Elfaba want down." Elphaba said. Rose set Elphaba down, letting her look around. "Pwetty." she said, looking at the castle. Rose looked at the castle. It had a classical design, made of a rather dark marble, and, though unpolished, it did have it's own little charm to it.

"Yes, sweetheart, the castle is pretty."

"Cawage?" Elphaba pointed to the carriage. Rose nodded. "Outside cawage?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we are."

"Sweetheawt." Elphaba laughed, pointing at herself. "Elfaba sweetheawt."

Rose laughed. Lirr, looking on, laughed too.

"Pardon me, sir?" The guard tapped him on the shoulder. "This way, if you will."

* * *

When the little family walked into the throne room, what they saw surprised them. A smiling man and woman, seated on their respective thrones, looking at all of them, Elphaba especially, with a certain fondness. Lirr, being a history professor, was quite aware of the customs of the Vinkus and bowed before the two immediately. "Your majesties."

"No need." The Queen insisted. "You three must be tired after your long journey. No need to worry your minds with such formalities."

Lirr stood up quickly. "Thank you?" It came out as a question, since he wasn't sure what he should have said. "My name is Lirr. This is my wife, Rose, and our daughter, Elphaba."

"Adopted, I take it?" The King asked. Lirr nodded. "She's certainly a little cutie."

"We have one child of our own." The Queen said. "Fiyero. How old is your daughter?"

"She's two years old, your majesty." Lirr said.

"Fiyero's three. I'm sure they'd get along fine." The Queen said.

"What brings you three here, though?" The King asked. Lirr took a deep breath.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, my daughter is green." Lirr started. "This is her normal skin color, I assure you. It is not a problem for us, and most people see it merely as an oddity, not as a concern. However, there was one . . ." Lirr thought of a way to indirectly say it. "High-ranking official in Munchkinland, where we're from, who couldn't . . . see past it. This official wanted our daughter dead, in one way or another."

The Queen gasped. "Goodness!"

"You moved to escape him, I presume?" The King said. Lirr nodded.

"We chose the Vinkus because it was as far as we could go without leaving Oz, which I'm sure you understand why we couldn't do that." Lirr said. "Although the Gilikin and Quadling Country are options, should you refuse us, they are too close for comfort and we wouldn't feel as safe."

The two nodded.

"Mama!" A little voice called out. "Mama! Mama!" A little boy came running into the room. Elphaba giggled. The boy turned. "Mama, who's that?" he asked, pointing to Elphaba.

"That's Elphaba, dear." The Queen smiled.

_That must be Fiyero. _Lirr thought to himself.

"Elfaeba." Fiyero said, trying it out.

"El_fa_ba." Elphaba said, annoyed.

"Elfaeba." Fiyero repeated. "I'm Fiyero."

"Yewo." Elphaba said.

Fiyero laughed.

"Well, that settles it." The Queen laughed. "What was your job before you came here?"

"I was a history professor, your highness."

The King gasped. "You're kidding me!" he said, surprised. "I've been looking for a new historian for about a year now."

"Hi-his-historian?"

"You wouldn't necessarily be paid all that well," the King started to explain. "But food, clothing, a house and, since it's a more intellectual position, your child's or child_rens_, as the case may be, education, will be completely provided for you and your family. Would you be interested?"

"Well, I . . . I . . . Consider me hired!" Lirr blurted. The King laughed.

"Very well." he said. "I shall."

Lirr nodded. _Talk about good luck._

* * *

Governor Frexspar Thropp of Munchkinland was furious, at the moment.

He was furious because, first of all, he was in a cramped little cell for "kidnapping" and "attempted murder."

Secondly, he'd just gotten word that _monsters _family had run to Oz only knows where.

Thirdly, he was furious because he wasn't allowed information on where they had run to.

Fourthly, his wife had left him a note that said "I'm leaving you because I'm pregnant and I'm not risking losing him/her again. Never yours, Melena."

Fifthly, she'd sent a letter that said something along the lines of "We have a beautiful baby girl named Nessarose who isn't green. Also, I've officially filed for a divorce."

And finally, the man he was imprisoned with was a thief. A thief! All the places they could have put a rich man, and they put him with a thief!

_This is all that _beasts _fault. If she hadn't been so insistent on letting that _monster _slip away, none of this would have happened to me in the first place! _Frex paced back in forth in that little cell. _When I get out, she will _rue _the day she questioned me. I'll find them. I'll find them if I have to burn down all of Oz to do so! _He started laughing to himself. _And when I do, I'll kill that thing! And her precious mother won't be able to stop me._


	12. Two and a Half

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Wicked.**

**And now for something completely different. **

_Mom and Dad, _

_Thank you for being so understanding towards Lirr and I's current situation. Rest assured, we are all doing well. I finally managed to unpack the last box. Again, thank you for sending the rest of our stuff down here. Lirr seems to be adjusting to his new job rather well, the house is nice and snug, and after six months, I can honestly say that Elphaba and Prince Fiyero have become fast friends. _

_As for the question you posed, I wasn't aware of the new Registration Law concerning Animals. In the Vinkus, no law can be passed without the approval of King Allegro and Queen Cerulla, and they don't like the law. They say it's an invasion of privacy, and with all the information you're required to put down, I couldn't agree more. I know the Wizard has been a very good ruler, but I think this law is nothing but trouble. I'd be cautious if I had to do that. On a side note, what are all these Animal Bans I keep hearing about?_

_Well, that's about it from me. Elphaba and Fiyero are getting hungry. Lirr sends his warmest regards. _

_Your ever faithful daughter,_

_Rose _

_P.S. Do you think you could send me a copy of those bedtime stories you used to read to __me as a child? I'd love to read them to Elphaba, but I can't find them anywhere here._

* * *

_Rose,_

_This is mom. Glad to hear you've been adjusting well. It gave us quite the scare to read that headline about the attempted kidnapping. By the Governor, no less! He's been sentenced to three years, but I know he won't be in jail for that long. It's sad I won't be able to see you as often as I like, but I understand that you need to do what's best for Elphaba. _

_I'm afraid I can't tell you exactly __what_ the Animal Bans are. From what I can tell, it a series of laws restricting the rights of us Animals. They haven't gone into effect, thank Oz, and right now, it's nothing but a big debate in the Emerald City. Your father went down there to speak to a friend he thinks can stop this thing cold. Odd, though . . . I haven't heard from him since. I'm sure he's just busy, but it has been a month. I'm starting to think of going to look for him.

_But enough of that! I'd be happy to send you that collection. You used to love these stories, and I'm sure Elphaba will enjoy them, too. This letter should accompany it; if not, just wait for a few days. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

* * *

_Mom,_

_Thank you so much for the stories. Elphaba is starting to read them, and she thoroughly enjoys them all. Yes, Elphaba is reading! She's a very bright girl for her age. And that's not all. I recently went to a check-up for Elphaba, and guess what? She's a sorceress! The doctor said he's never seen such a large amount of magic in a two year old. Relatively speaking, it's the same amount as a magically adept six year old. We're signing her up for classes right away, of course. Her magic isn't particularly strong right now, but if she doesn't learn to control it, from what we're told, it could have disastrous effects. _

_I'm sorry to hear about Dad. I've written to several people in the Emerald City asking about him, but even if they have seen him, they can't seem to find him anywhere. Are you sure he's not home yet? If not, I may have to contact the Missing Persons department in the Emerald City. I do hope for the best._

_Whatever these Bans are, the King and Queen have made it quite clear the Vinkus will not be implementing them. Might I suggest you move here? Just for the time being?_

_I have to go. Lirr gives his best, and Elphaba is sending "a hug and ten kisses" your way._

_Love,_

_Rose_

* * *

_Mom,_

_Are you alright? You didn't respond to my last letter._

_Love,_

_Rose_

* * *

_Mom,_

_I'm starting to get worried. Why aren't you responding to any of my letters?_

_Love,_

_Rose_

* * *

_Ms. Rose,_

_We regret to inform you that both of your parents are currently missing. We will inform you if we are able to locate them. My condolences to you and your family._

_Sincerly,_

_Captain Cobalt S. Regnalden of the Gale Force_

* * *

_Mother,_

_This may sound paranoid, but can you please come over to the Vinkus? Rose's parents disappeared recently, and from all this political talk about the Bans, it may be safer for the time being. _

_Love, _

_Lirr_

* * *

_Lirr,_

_I can't. Not with that law they just passed. Sorry to hear about Rose's parents. I thought I saw them last week, but I was mistaken. They were just goats. _

_Give my best to Rose and Elphaba._

_Love,_

_Mom_


	13. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

**This now has over 1,100 views! Thank you all so much! **

**On a side note, has anyone here seen Return to Oz? If so, look for this chapters Easter egg! **

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door was opened by a rather beautiful young woman on the other side. "You must be Rose!" she said, cheerfully. "Please, come in. I'm sure you have much to ask, and little time to ask it!"

"Thank you." Rose and Elphaba walked in quickly. "Madame Mombi, isn't it?"

"Please, darling, call me Mombi. All my students do!" she laughed.

"Mombi, then." Rose amended. Elphaba seemed curious and quickly wandered around the place. "Queen Cerulla said this was one of the most competent academy's of magic that there was. If you don't mind me asking, what about your other aspects of education?"

"Well, magic is our focus, naturally," Mombi started. "But all of our teachers are highly skilled in what they do, though we do only employ those gifted in sorcery. For the safety of the students, I assure you. It wouldn't be good if we had a magical disaster in class and the teacher wasn't able to fix it."

Rose nodded, taking mental notes. "And you?"

"I take a personal interest in the sorcery aspect of the school." Mombi said. "All sorcery classes are personally taught by _me_, no exceptions. There's much to learn, but if one starts early," She nodded towards Elphaba. "One is able to control, and focus, individual power in no time."

"Yes, I'm sure." she said. "Are you used to someone with as much magic as Elphaba?"

"Someone so young? Not really. But we've had students with as much raw power in their teens as I predict Elphaba will have in hers, and they learned to control their magic and become very successful people. Take Nessalee, for example." She pointed to a picture of what looked like a valedictorian. "Last I heard, she'd become a sorcery professor at a very prestigious university in Munchkinland."

Rose whistled.

"And she's only one of many success stories. Our graduates have become politicians, professors, doctors, and the occasional law enforcer. Your daughter will be well cared for here."

"I should hope so." Rose said. "She is my daughter."

"Mama!" Elphaba ran into the room. "Mama, head in cubby!" She held fast to her mother's legs.

"I can see your daughter is very creative!" Mombi said quickly. "Well, if there are no further questions, I'm afraid I have lots to do before school starts." She pushed them towards the door.

"But we haven't registe-" Rose started.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll take the doctors note as an enrollment. Class for her age-group starts in September and is on Mondays and Wednesdays from nine to eleven. See you then!" Mombi pushed them out the door.

"But-"

_Slam!_

Rose looked at her daughter. "What was that about?"

"Her head in cubby, mama!" Elphaba said.

"Don't be silly. Her head was on her neck." Rose laughed. "It's not like she can take it off!"

"Other head in cubby, mama!"

Rose picked her up. "You really are a silly little girl." she said as Elphaba pouted. "Come on, let's go home. Don't you want to tell daddy all about your new school?"

Elphaba brightened. "School! School! School!"

_Enjoy this while you can, Rose. _A small voice in the back of her head said. It sounded an awful lot like mothers.

_Mother . . . _

"Mama? You ok?" Elphaba suddenly said. "You look sad."

Rose shook her head. "I'm fine, Elphaba." She walked faster. "Let's just get home."


	14. Four

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Short chappie.**

Lirr and Rose were pacing back in forth. The offending was newspaper was still there on the table. _Governor of Munchkinland Goes Free! Full Pardon From The Wizard Himself!_

"You don't think . . ." Rose started.

"He probably thinks we're in the Gillikin or something. Not here." Lirr replied.

"If he comes here for political business . . ." Rose said.

"We'll keep her inside. He'll have no business inside our house, will he?" That last statement came out a genuine question. "Besides, what business has Munchkinland ever had with the Vinkus?"

"I don't want that risk." Rose said. "I don't want our little girl de-"

"Mommy? Daddy?" A very tired Elphaba greeted them at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her eyes. "Why are you talking?"

Rose looked over at her. "It's nothing, sweetheart." She picked her up right away. "Let's get you back in bed."

"Ok, mommy." she yawned. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Rose said.

"Can you talk about nothing more quietly?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, of course, dear."

"Ok." Elphaba closed her eyes, and was asleep in half a minute. Rose gently placed her back in bed, making sure not to wake her. She falls asleep so easily. Rose thought. Enjoy it while you can.

Mother . . .

Rose shook her head. No. She may have lost her parents, but she wasn't going to lose her daughter, too. She'd see to it that she didn't. _And you can hold me accountable, be you Lurline or the Unnamed God or the Kumbric witch or the Time Dragon or whatever else you may be. I won't let anything happen to my daughter. _She kissed Elphaba gently on the forehead. "I promise."


	15. Five

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Oh! And I have a bit of a first in this chapter. Can you guess what it is?**

Elphaba walked into the first day of morning Pre-First Year with excitedly. She, for one, liked school, and so the first day of it was always exciting. She was practicallyer mother by the wrist. "Come on, mommy, I wanna get there!" she cried.

"Alright, alright." Mommy said. "Whew. Can't you slow down?"

"Uh-uh." Elphaba would have ran far ahead of mommy if she could. "I can't wait to meet all the teachers! And see all the books! And play with all the toys!" Truth be told, the only part she wasn't looking forward to were the odd looks she'd get for the first few weeks.

Mommy laughed. "Well, then, don't run past the school!"

Elphaba skidded to a stop. Sure enough, Elphaba's running had gotten them to the school in a very timely manner. She bounced up and down excitedly. "Yay! Can we go in? Can we? Please?"

"Of course." Mommy soon turned pale when Elphaba, once again, started running. This time, however, she was stopped. "Elphaba? Why don't we walk to your classroom?" She then muttered something about her shoulder.

Elphaba frowned, but obeyed. She walked fast, though, and they were at her classroom soon enough. She let go of mommy's wrist and rushed in, heading straight for the books and trying to ignore the other children in the classroom.

"What's that?"

"I think it's a girl."

"Why is she green?"

"Who's that Goat in the doorway?"

The other children were now focused squarely on the new arrival. Elphaba was too absorbed in her book to notice. This one was about a princess, trying to escape from a far-away tower that was gaurded by an evil wizard and his pet dragon.

"Elphaba!"

Her head snapped up. Mommy was still in the doorway. She ran over quickly, giving a quick hug and a kiss. "Bye, mommy!"

If the other kids weren't interested in her before, now they most certainly were. One red-headed freckled girl, in particular, came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Elphaba turned around.

"Why did you call that Goat 'mommy'?" the little red head asked.

"Because she is my mommy." Elphaba told her.

"No she isn't." The little girl shook her head. "She doesn't look anything like you. My mommy has red hair and line of freckles and blue eyes, just like me!"

"That doesn't mean she's not my mommy." Elphaba said.

"Yes it does." One of the other little girls spoke up. "Everyone's mommy looks like them."

"I don't look that much like my mommy. I look more like my daddy." One of the little boys spoke up. "Do you look like your daddy?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, not really."

"Then she's not your mommy and you don't have a daddy, either." The little red-head said snobishly.

"I do too!" she said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too! I've been with my mommy and daddy for as long as I can remember, and I get letters and presents from my Grandma on my birthday and Aunt Shen writes to me every week! So hah!" Elphaba stuck out her tounge.

"Hmph!" The little red-head turned around. "I'll bet she's not your real mommy."

_Real mommy?_ Elphaba twisted her face in confusion. _But all mommies are real. Aren't they?_

Elphaba sat dumbfounded for a minute. Or two. _What does she mean?_

* * *

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba walked back to her mommy at the end of the day. She still had a look of puzzlement on her face.

"How was your first day of school?" Mommy asked. "Is the teacher nice? Did you get along with the other kids? Did-"

"Mommy, one of the kids in my class said you weren't my real mommy. Is that true?" Elphaba blurted out. Mommy's eyes widened, and she took a small step back. "Mommy?"

Mommy took a deep breath. "Elphaba?" Mommy knelt down in front if her. "I'm going to tell you a very special story, and I need you to listen very carefully. Ok?"

"Ok." Elphaba was confused, but she listened anyway.

"Five years ago, in June-"

"Like my birthday!"

"Yes, sweetheart, just like your birthday." Mommy smiled. "Anyway, your daddy got woken up, very late in the night, because someone had knocked on the door."

"Who?"

"Your Aunt Shen." Mommy said. "You see, Aunt Shen had just gotten a baby that couldn't be taken care of by her mommy and daddy."

"Why?" Elphaba tilted her head.

"Um," Mommy paused. "Because they were too young! Could you take care of a baby?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"Well, it was the same thing here." Mommy smiled. "But back to the story. Your Aunt Shen thought that this baby needed another mommy and daddy to take care of her. A mommy and daddy who were old enough to take care of a baby. So she asked Mommy and Daddy if they would take care of the baby."

Elphaba blinked, letting the new information sink in. "Was . . . Was _I_ the baby?"

Mommy nodded.

"So, what does that mean?" Elphaba furrowed her brow. "What does that make me?"

"When something like this happens, it's called adoption. The people that gave you to Aunt Shen are called your birth parents. And you, my dear," Mommy took a deep breath. "You were adopted."

"Adopted?" Elphaba thought about it for a minute. "So, I have TWO mommies?"

"That's . . . that's one way to think of it, yes."

"And two daddies?" Elphaba checked.

"Yes, and two daddies." Mommy confirmed.

"Yay!" _Wait until that red-haired girl hears THIS!_


	16. Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! If I did, why would I publish on a FANFICTION site?!**

**Oh, and in this chapter, we get a new member of the family! You'll see who. ;) **

"So what do you think?" Lirr sat in silence for a little while.

"Adopt an older child?" Rose bit her lip. "Honey, I don't know . . . It was different with Elphaba. She was a baby, she couldn't remember . . ."

"I know." Lirr said. "I . . . had my hesitations, but I pass by that orphanage every day, and it just seems like the right thing to do. And anyway, Elphaba _knows _about her adoption. She'd understand it if we got another child."

Rose pondered a minute. "Well . . ." she said. "Hm. We'd talk to the child before adopting them, wouldn't we? I'd like a child Elphaba could at least get along with."

_Most of the time. _Lirr thought to himself. "Yes, I do believe we'd talk to them."

Rose nodded. "Well . . ."

* * *

"I don't know what I want." Elphaba confided as they went down to the orphanage. "I just don't want a baby brother. Gaylette has a baby brother, and he crys a _lot_." Elphaba scrunched up her nose. "I'd rather have a little brother or a big brother or a little sister or a big sister or a baby sister."

"Baby sisters cry just as much as baby brothers do." Lirr told her. "If not more so."

Elphaba scrunched her nose again. "Then I don't want a baby sister, either." she said. "Wow. That's a lot of kids. You said no one had a mommy or daddy, right?" Elphaba tilted her head to the side.

"No child here does." Rose said.

"Can we take them all?"

"Ah! Welcome!" A tall, skinny man stood in the doorway. "I'm Master Thriggs, headmaster here at the orphanage. And you three must be the Dillamonds! Delighted to make your acquaintance. And how can I be of service today?" He seemed overly cheerful, and Elphaba shivered at the sight of him. Lirr noticed, but decided it was just nervousness at meeting a stranger.

"Lirr Dillamond." he stepped forward to shake the man's hand. "We're really just looking for a new addition to the household."

"I see. Any preferences on gender or age?" The man asked.

"No babies!" Elphaba said. Thriggs raised an eyebrow.

"We were hoping for an older child . . ." Rose said. "Beyond that, we couldn't care less."

"I see. Well, then, might I suggest little Lette?" He started to walk into the orphanage and the family followed. "She's three. A little quiet, that one, but she's full of energy. Or perhaps you'd prefer Evardo. A good ten year old boy. Works hard in school. Or . . . oh! Might I suggest a teenager? Not many adults consider adopting one, but you might find that having such . . . definite . . . personality's will be good for your daughter. Or maybe you'd like Evrose and Evward. Twin siblings, six year olds, you see-"

"What about him?" Elphaba pointed to a Monkey boy in the corner who was quietly reading. Thriggs shook his head.

"Chistery. Eight. Tragic, that one." he said, mournfully. "Cover her ears." Lirr did so. "His parents were shot in front of him by a couple of Gale Force drunkards about a year ago. Hasn't spoken a word since. Poor thing gets nightmares. Wakes up screaming in the middle of the night."

"Oh, my!" Rose took a step back.

"Yes. I'm afraid he's not in the best condition for adoption right now, so he's not exactly an option." Thriggs said. "But I do hope he recovers. If not, I may have no choice but to send him to a specialized orphanage in the Emerald City."

Lirr gulped. Did this man not realize what was happening in the Emerald City?

"Well, enough of that. You can uncover her ears." Thriggs waved them over. "Lette, I think, is your safest bet."

Elphaba looked back. "Daddy, he's crying." she whispered. Lirr turned around and bit his lip. Indeed, he was. Well, Lirr couldn't just abandon the poor boy . . . But the director had made it clear that the boy was off limits. Still, there was something about him. Something that made him think he was the child they wanted.

"Wait." Rose said. "It sounds to me like Chistery _needs _a family. Now more than ever."

Chistery looked up hopefully, a smile on his face.

Thriggs turned around, wide-eyed. "Well, you do understand, the boy still needs to psychologically adjust to his parents death. There are certain things you'd need to do . . . Doctors you'll need to pay for . . . And I assume the reason you don'twant an infant is because you _want_ to sleep through the night? I can guarantee Chistery will not allow you to do so. At least, not for awhile. Are you willing to put up with that?"

Chistery frowned and lowered his head.

"Positive." Rose holded out.

"Madame, Sir, it is of my personal opinion you are making a mistake . . ." Thiggs started.

"If it's of your personal opinion to send an Animal to the Emerald City in these times, Master Thriggs, I _seriously _doubt your judgement." Lirr spoke up. "Please. At least let us consider the boy."

Thriggs shook his head. "If you want to consider him, go ahead, be my guest. But it won't be easy."

Elphaba pulled away and went directly to Chistery, babbling about something. _Well, anyway, he's one to consider. _Lirr thought to himself. _We don't have to adopt him officially._

* * *

". . . And that makes it official!" The orphanage representative replied. "Congradulotions on the new addition."

"Yay!" Elphaba hugged Chistery. "Did you hear that? You're my brother now."

Chistery nodded, a grin so big it seemed his head might spilt in two.

"Welcome home, Chistery." Rose said, smiling as well.

"You'll be safe here." Lirr said.

Chistery sighed in bliss. "Home."

**So, yeah, that's why Chistery's a character. Sorry for the delay. (School started yesterday.) Reviews make me write faster!**


	17. Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Ok, here's the deal. Schools started. And with AP Bio, Honors English, and ACT Test Prep, I will have a LOT less time on my hands. So, I'll write when I can, but I can only garuntee updates on Saturdays from now on.**

"Hey, Emerald!" Cruella called. Elphaba tried to ignore it.

"Emerald! Yoo hoo! We're talking to you, freak." The red-head sneered.

"I'm not a freak." Elphaba muttered.

"Really? Because no one else is green. No one else in class can levitate. You're different. Ergo, you're. A. Freak, Emerald. An adopted little freak."

Elphaba shrugged it off.

"Why'd your parents give you up, anyway?" Cruella asked, blocking her way. "You're own mother didn't even want you, Emerald. Ever thought of that?"

Elphaba gulped.

"Hey, Elphie?" Chistery walked over. "You ready to go home?"

Cruella turned around. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Emerald's little charity case."

Chistery rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. Cruella scoffed. "You wouldn't hit a girl."

"Try me." he growled. This scared Cruella and she ran off with her possy. "One of these days, I'm going to have to make good on my promise. So how was school today?"

"Fine." Elphaba mumbled. "Let's just go home."

"Elphie?" Chistery stopped her. Elphaba sighed.

"I levitated some stuff. No one else could do it."

"That's awesome!" Chistery smiled. "Way to go, Elphie!"

"Cruella says that makes me a freak."

"Ah, she's just jealous." Chistery waved it away. "Anyway, Cruella is a snobby little brat. Don't listen to her. She's nothing but lies."

"If you say so . . ."

Chistery sensed there was more, but decided not to press it.

"Doesn't it ever bother you, Chistery?" Elphaba blurted out. "She calls you a charity case! Just because you were adopted!"

Chistery shrugged. "Well, it's not true, is it?"

"No, it's not, but still . . ."

"See, it can't bother me if it isn't true." Chistery said. "Anyway, I consider myself lucky. I got a wonderful little sister as well as new parents. So what if people call me a charity case for it? That just makes me the luckiest charity case in the world!"

"It takes a lot to bug you, doesn't it?" Elphaba said.

"You'd be surprised." he said, looking sad for a split second. Then he bounced back. "Race you home!"

"Chistery!" Elphaba laughed as she ran, getting right next to her brother. _I've got to have the best big brother in the world._ she thought. _I__ wonder what it's like to be a big sister . . ._


	18. Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Sheesh! Get that in your head.**

**Oh, and I've decided I won't just update on Saturdays. But I will only update once a week.**

Lirr came into the house, only to find his wife pacing back and forth. He stared at her confusedly. "Honey?"

Rose looked up. "Lirr." she choked out. Lirr blinked.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. "What?"

"I went to four doctors. They all said the same thing." She started crying. "I can't handle another miscarriage, Lirr. I can't break down in front of the kids . . . They won't understand . . . Lirr, what am I going to do?"

"Shhh." Lirr held his wife close. "It's alright. We'll figure it out." He thought back to when she was first pregnant. There had been so much joy and excitement at the prospect. But now . . . Now they knew how it would end, and it certainly wasn't with a new child.

"Mommy?" Elphaba and Chistery walked into the house from the back yard. "Mommy, are you ok?"

Rose took a deep breath in. "I'm fine, Elphaba." she tried to smile. "Just . . . tired, that's all."

Elphaba frowned and hugged her mother. "Please don't cry." she said.

Rose jumped. "Elphaba?" she said, softly. "Did you cast some sort of spell?"

Elphaba let go and shook her head. "Uh-uh."

"Hm." Rose shook her head. "It sure felt like it. I wonder . . ."

* * *

_Six months later_

Lirr was never one for miracles, but how else could you explain this?

When Rose hadn't miscarried in the first trimester (which was a blissful two months for Goats) she worried about stillbirth. When she reached her third trimester with both her and babies fine, she went to every doctor she could find to try to explain it. The only explination that seemed plausible came from Madame Mombi, and he wasn't too sure about it.

"It is possible that when your daughter sensed your distress, she inadvertantly cast a spell in order to fix it." she had said. "That could have stabilized the fetuses so that they wouldn't die in utero. A bit like an advanced fertility treatment."

But still, what were the odds that actually happened?

Lirr wondered about this for quite sometime. But now . . .

Now he couldn't care less.

"Hey, Mom?" Chistery walked in, sleepy eyed. "I had the weirdest dream. There was a lot of yelling . . ." He blinked. "When did the twins get here?"

Indeed, two little bassinets were now occupied by two tiny Goats, with one wrapped in pink and one wrapped in blue.

"Last night." Elphaba beamed. "You slept through the whole thing."

"Be fair, Elphaba. They're only ten minutes old." Lirr chastised her lightly. But in all honesty, he couldn't care less. He was now the father of four wonderful children, and they were all miracles.

"So, what are their names?" Chistery went right next to his new brother's bassinet.

"The girl's name is Melena." Elphaba grinned. "Named her myself. But we all thought you should name the boy."

"Shalam." Chistery replied without hesitation. Lirr blinked. Chistery looked up. "What? That's a good name."

"Yes, it is." Lirr said. He was just surprised Chistery had come up with one name so quickly. Elphaba had dozens of them, but she couldn't decide on just one. She tried to convince them to name Melena every single name she had in mind, but they talked her down to one.

Then there was Chistery, who had one name ready to go. Without much thought, it seemed.

"Shalam and Melena." Elphaba smiled, trying the names out. "My little brother and sister. I think it works. Don't you, Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I think it does." Rose agreed. "Now, why don't you two go get dressed? Daddy and I need to talk." She shot a meaningful glance at her husband. Elphaba and Chistery glanced at each other, but left the room, closing the door behind them. Rose looked at Lirr.

"No more kids." she told him. "Adopted or otherwise."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Positive. Four is plenty." she said. "Besides, I am not going through that again, even though it was well worth it."

Lirr nodded. "Well, I don't want my face ripped off." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Alright, sweetheart. No more kids."

**Well, yeah, Dues Ex Elphaba. But here's the thing; since Elphaba's emotional health is mostly _good_, any magical outbursts will be mostly _positive_. Looking forward to next time!**


	19. Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

The front door opened and three little girls and a boy walked in. Rose easily recognized Elphaba, her friend Gaylette, and Prince Fiyero, but was rather puzzled by the third girl. Elphaba looked up and noticed her mother's puzzlement.

"Mom, this is Nessa. She's new." she explained. "Nessa, this is my mom. I'm adopted."

"Hello, Nessa." Rose smiled at her daughter's new friend.

"Hi." Nessa said shyly.

"Nessa just moved here." Elphaba stated matter-of-factly. "She lives next to Gaylette. Her mom stays at home and her step-dad works at a bank, right?" Nessa nodded in confirmation.

"My other dad does politics, I think."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Nessa." Rose smiled. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm good."

"Hey, Nessa?" Fiyero tapped her on the shoulder. "Do you want to see Elphaba's brothers and sister?"

"Chistery's probably busy." Elphaba said matter-of-factly. "He had some math to work on with his governess."

"Ugh. Math." Fiyero made a face.

"What about Shalam and Melena?" Gaylette asked.

Nessa nodded, waveing politely at Rose before joining

Rose smiled. It's good to see Elphaba make some new friends.

Knock, knock, knock.

Rose went swiftly to answer the door. On the other side was a pregnant woman, about six months, with brown hair. "Oh, hello there." she said, kindly. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look famialer . . ."

The woman shook her head. "No, I . . ." Then she paused. "Wait. Rose, isn't it?"

Something clicked. "Melena?"

She nodded. "To think, I only came for Nessa . . ."

"Oh! She's yours?" Rose said. Melena nodded. "She's very sweet. Please, come in. Sit awhile."

"Thank you." Melena gladly took the invatation. "But now that I'm here, I think there's something else you should know."

"Oh?" Rose said, sitting down next to her. "And what would that be?"

Melena bit her lip. "Rose?" she finally said. "How's Elphaba?"

"She's wonderful. She's at the top of her class in school, doing wonderfully in her sorcery classes, and she's making a lot of new friends." she said. "She's not the four month old you knew. She's . . ."

"Nine years, two months, three weeks and five days old."

Rose blinked. "How did you . . ."

"I really did give a child up for adoption, but I wasn't a teenager." Melena explained. "I gave my child up nine years, two months, three weeks, and five days ago, when I was twenty."

Rose took a second to process that. "You're Elphaba's birth mother?" she said, quietly.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me when you met us?"

"I didn't want to intrude." she said. "She is your daughter now. Has been ever since you signed that paper. Legally, I have nothing to do with her."

"But you did give birth to her." Rose said. "It must be hard, not having anything to do with her life."

"It was my choice." she said. "And it's not for the reason you think. It's . . ." She bit her lip again. "Have you ever heard the saying 'Mama's baby, Papa's maybe'?"

Rose's eyes widened. "You didn't."

"My marriage was unhappy, I was drunk, I'm human." she said, quietly. "I don't think my husband knew, but he hated her all the same. So I gave her up. I honestly think she might have been abused, at least emotionally, if I didn't."

"You're not still with him, are you?" Rose asked. "If that happened to me . . ."

"I divorced him awhile ago." she admitted. "I'm married to another man now. And no, he's not that lover, but I'm happy with him. Happier than I ever was with my ex-husband or that salesman." She sighed. "You won't tell him, will you? I would never cheat on him, but . . ."

"I understand." Rose said.

Silence.

"So Nessa and Elphaba . . ." Rose started after a minute.

"Are half-sisters." Melena finished.

"Well, they get along better than most siblings." Rose half-joked. "Odd how these things work out."

"Yes, very odd." Melena agreed.

Yet another period of silence.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way," Rose started. "But thank you. If it weren't for Elphaba, I don't think I'd have ever been a mother. Now I'm a mother of four, and I never could have asked for a better daughter. She's bright, funny, friendly, clever, loving, obiedient . . . I could list things all day. I'm sorry you had to give her up, but I'm never letting go. So, thank you. For giving her to me."

"Thank you for taking her." Melena smiled. "She couldn't have ended up in better hooves."

"Feel free to drop in at any time." Rose invited. "You'll probably have to come to pick up Nessa fairly often anyway."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." she said. "I should probably get Nessa now."

"You probably should." Rose said, looking out the window. "I think your cab drivers getting a little impatient."

I wonder how many people can actually say this happened. Rose wondered as Melena called for Nessa. It's just so odd. I'll bet not a whole lot of people can say they have. I certainly never expected it. It just happened. Just like Elphaba. If this had never happened, life would have gone like normal. . .

Then she stopped. "Good-bye!" she said on automatic, beacause a startiling thought crossed her head.

What if Elphaba wasn't in my life?

"That was fun!" Elphaba bounded down the stairs. "I can't beleive Gaylette and Fiyero had to leave before Nessa, but oh well. She's really nice! We're almost like sisters!"

At that moment, Rose hugged her daughter.

"Uh, mom?" Elphaba asked. "Why are you hugging me?"

"I'm just really, really lucky to have you and I don't know if I tell you that enough." Rose answered. "I love you, Elphaba."

Elphaba returned the hug, clearly still wondering what had happened to her mother. "I love you too, mom."

Reveiws are much appreciated!


	20. Ten

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

"Fabala! Fabala!" Two little Goats jumped around their older sister. Elphaba laughed, hugging them both.

"Fabala?" an older voice called from the kitchen.

"Oh, hush, Chissy." Elphaba called back. Chistery walked in the room rolling his eyes. "How was school?"

"Fine, I guess." Chistery shrugged. "I couldn't find all of my classes, and I got confused about my lunch, but nothing really exciting about it."

"Chissy!" Shalam turned his attention to his brother.

"What about the kids?" Elphaba asked, picking up Melena and making funny faces that made her giggle. "Did you make any new friends?"

Chistery tensed.

"Chistery?"

"I . . . Uh . . . I guess I need to warm up to them. New kid, you know?" Chistery said.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I was kind of shy." he tried.

"You were shy?" It was clear she didn't believe him.

"Look, Elphaba, most of those kids have known each other since First Year. I'm just kind of that awkward kid who used to have a Governess right now." Chistery said. "It'll be fine. You'll see. Same thing happened at the orphanage."

"I thought you couldn't talk at the orphanage."

"Details, details." he said, focusing on Shalam. "That was a bad time in my life, anyway."

"Chistery?" Elphaba said, realizing something. "You never told me about your time at the orphanage."

"Not much to tell." he said, vaugely.

"Chistery . . ."

"Elphaba." His voice was dangerously low. "Drop it."

"Ok, ok." Elphaba said. _I was only asking. Why does he never tell me . . ._

* * *

"Mom?"

Rose turned. Chistery was standing in the doorway. "Chistery?" she said, getting off the couch. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah, but there was something I wanted to tell you guys privately." he admitted, head hanging low. "About school."

Rose and Lirr looked at each other. "Did the other kids pick on you?" Lirr asked.

"No! Well, yeah, but . . ." he bit his lip. "One of the teachers looked like one of . . . those men. From that night."

Rose gasped. "Did you . . ."

"I had a flashback." he admitted. "A bad one. In front of the class."

"Oh, honey . . ." Rose hugged him tightly. Chistery was crying.

"I thought I was over it!" he cried. "I haven't had a nightmare in weeks! The therapist even said I had moved to acceptance! It should be over! I want it to be over!"

Rose didn't know what to say. Sure, her own parents were missing, but they weren't dead . . . Well, they weren't _confirmed_ dead. And they weren't killed in front of her eyes in such a gruesome manner at such a young age. "Chistery, accepting a loss is never easy, and even then, it's never over." she finally said, her son sobbing on her shoulder. "There may be times like this that 'rip the stitches,' so to speak, and there's not much we can do. But there is a bright side."

"A bright side?!" Chistery pulled away. "How is there a bright side?!"

"How much do you miss your first parents?" she asked.

Chistery looked down, sniffling. "A lot."

"Well, that's how much you love them." Rose replied.

Chistery blinked. "What?"

"It's been my experiance that we only mourn the people we love." she said. "And however much you miss them, however long it takes for you to move on . . . That's how much you love them."

Chistery sniffed. "I never thought of it that way." he said, contemplating. "I guess that means I love them a lot."

Rose smiled.

"But could I still switch out of that class?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Rose reassured him. _Now, how to explain it to that teacher without him getting offended . . ._

**Review!**


	21. Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own the charcters!**

"Why exactly did we have to go this way home?" Elphaba asked on her way home from Nessa's.

"I told you. Shortcut." Chistery said, vaugely.

"It takes five minutes to walk from Nessa's house normally. We've been wandering through here for the better part of half an hour!" she protested.

"Alright, so it's a defective shortcut . . ."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Chistery stopped.

"You did that thing again."

"What thing?"

"That eye thing." he said. "Your eyes went around in the socket."

"Gee, wonder why?" Elphaba said sarcastically.

"You're turning eleven today, not thirteen." Chistery muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "I said nothing!"

"Yeah, whatev-"

Then she stopped. It went black for a moment.

* * *

_Blood. Blood everywhere._

_"Hold on, Elphaba." a teenage voice said. "Please. I can't lose a family member again."_

_So much blood . . ._

_Her blood._

_This was her blood._

_She felt faint. Her eyes closed._

_"Elphaba!"_

* * *

"Elphaba?"

She shook her head. "Huh?"

"Are you ok? You kinda stood there with your eyes glazed over for a second." Chistery said.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. It was just . . weird. Didn't you see that?"

"See what?"

Elphaba looked around. They were back on the "shortcut." Not a drop of blood in sight. "Nothing, I guess. Which way is home again?"

"Right up here." Chistery motioned ahead of him.

"Finally!" Elphaba could now see her house. "I was starting to get worried you'd lost your way."

"Ha ha ha." Chistery said dryly. "How was school?"

"Good. Cruella was a pain, but that's it."

"Yeah, well, Cruella's always a pain." he opened the door. "You coming in?"

"Of course I-"

"Surprise!"

Elphaba was startled as her friends and family popped out. "Happy birthday, Elphaba!"

She stood there in shock. "You . . . Chistery, you lied!"

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise party if I gave away the surprise!"laughed. "Happy birthday, Elphaba."

"Fabala! Fabala! Fabala!" The twins ran towards her. "Happy birthday!"

Elphaba laughed as they nearly toppled her over. "Thank you." she said to everyone. "I can't beleive you guys did this all for me!"

"I can!" Gaylette said.

"We've been planning this for weeks!" Nessa added.

"We helped, too!" the twins said.

Mom came over and hugged her. "Happy birthday, Elphaba."

Elphaba hugged her back, the odd thing that had happened pushed to the back of her mind.

At least, for two more years.

**Please reveiw! Free virtual kittens for all who do!**


	22. Twelve

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

Elphaba walked into her house, slamming the door behind her and rushing up to her room. This action did not go unnoticed by her father, who was in his office at the time. "Elphaba?" She slammed the door to her room. _That can't be good._ he thought, walking to her bedroom door. He knocked on it softly. "Elphaba?"

"Go away!" she snapped angrily.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Something hit the door._ I really hope that was a pillow. _he thought.

"Alright." he said, backing away from the door. "I'll be in my study if you need me."

The next few minutes were hard, as he heard his daughter cry in her bedroom. But he knew that when she needed comfort, she'd go to someone. She did not like people going to her. Correction: she hated people going to her. Going to comfort her might as well have been life or death. Come to think of it, he was the same way.

Still, it didn't make it any easier to listen to.

Finally, after a few minutes, Elphaba opened her bedroom door and walked into the study, seemingly all cried out. "Dad?"

Lirr stopped what he was doing and went straight to her. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why do all the other kids in my school laugh at our family?"

Ah. That was it. "It's just because we're different." he said. "People laugh at things that are different. That's all. What brings this up?"

"Well, there's a daddy daughter dance for all the girls twelve and younger, and Gaylette asked me on the way home if I'd be going with you." she started. "I said I would, if you weren't to busy. Crullia overheard, and she said that she was going with her dad. Then she asked where my real dad was, and . . ." She sniffed. "It didn't really end well."

Lirr nodded. "You and that Crullia girl just don't seem to get along, do you?"

Elphaba shook her head. "The worst part is I know my birth parents gave me up, and . . ." She started crying again. "It's because I'm green, isn't it! That's why they hated me!"

"Shh, shh." Lirr quickly hugged his daughter. "Elphaba, I'm sure that wasn't it." You know it was, Lirr. "Let me tell you a story."

"Is this about how Aunt Shen brought me to you? Because I've heard that story a million times already."

"Well, maybe." Lirr admitted. "Elphaba, do you know what I thought when I first saw you?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"I thought, 'Who is this little jewel, and why is she being given to me?' I honestly thought there had to be some sort of mistake." he said. "We were actually almost going to name you Jewel or Emerald."

This caught Elphaba's attention; she'd never heard that part of the story. "Then why did you name me Elphaba?"

"Well, your maternal grandparents would have killed us if we didn't name you after a Unionist Saint, but that's beside the point." he said. Elphaba giggled. "Elphaba, listen to me. Skin color _doesn't matter. _At all. I don't care if it's normal or not." he added when he saw his daughter's mouth start to open in protest. "You are smartest, friendliest, kindest, and the most beautiful person I know. If people don't see that, for whatever reason, it's their loss." He looked her in the eyes. "And that includes your birth parents."

Elphaba nodded.

"When is that dance, anyway?" he asked.

"Next week, on Friday. Why?"

"Do you still want to go?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "I don't know. I don't want to run into Crullia."

_I'm not so sure I want to run into her father. _Crullia's father, a government offical who thought himself more important than he actually was, was distant, at best, with anyone he considered of unequal stature. Lirr was one of them. "Well, we'll go if you want to, and if you don't, I say we do whatever we want at home."

Elphaba smiled. "I like that plan. Chess?"

"I'll be black."

**Well, the next chapter might take awhile, seeing as I have to move my stuff into a military grade bunker. In the meantime, virtual cookies for all who reveiw!**


	23. Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

So, I should probably mention I'm uploading this from a titanium, military grade bunker that is resistant to pitchforks and torches. And guns. Not that I need to, just thought I'd bring it up.

"Fabala, we're bored." Melena whined. Elphaba looked down at them

"We're not." Fiyero said. Gaylette, Nessa, and Chistery rolled their eyes at him. "Well, we're not!" he said, defensively.

"Can we play something?" Melena asked.

"Please?" Shalam begged.

"What can you play, hide and seek?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba grinned at the twins.

"One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Four . . ." she started, going to a corner and standing there. Gaylette, Nessa, and Chistery started to leave with the twins while Fiyero gasped in shock.

"You can't be serious." Fiyero said.

"Fine." Chistery told him. "You say no."

Sighing, Fiyero got up.

"Thirteen . . . Fourteen . . . Fifteen . . . Sixteen . . . Seventeen . . . Eighteen . . . Nineteen . . . Tw-AHHHHHHH!"

"Elphaba!" Chistery was the first one back in the room. She was crying, and there was blood. Blood everywhere . . .

He rushed over. She was just about to tear something out of her side.

"Don't." he told her tensely, kneeling at her side. "It will only make the bleeding worse." _Oh please, Lurline, not again . . ._

"Chistery?" Fiyero and Gaylette were the next to arrive. Chistery looked up at the two of them and they gasped. "Elphaba . . ."

"Gaylette, you know where the doctor is, right?" Chistery straightened up. Gaylette nodded. "Go get him. Now."

She nodded, rushing out the open door.

"Fiyero, I need you to go get my parents. Tell them Elphaba's been . . ." He couldn't bring himself to say "stabbed." "Hurt. Badly."

Fiyero rushed.

"Chistery?" Nessa walked in tentatively. She gasped. "Elphaba . . ."

"Nessa, can you go find the twins?" Chistery asked softly. "I don't . . . They can't see this . . ."

Nessa nodded in understanding and left the room. Chistery turned his full attention to his sister.

"Elphaba, stay with me." he begged. "Please, stay with me."

"I feel faint . . ." Her eyes struggled to stay open.

"Hold on, Elphaba." Chistery started crying. "Please. I can't lose a family member again."

Her eyes started to close.

"Elphaba!" Her eyes had closed. "No, no, nonononono. Elphaba, please! I need you! No!" He cried. "Elphaba!

* * *

Rose and Lirr rushed into the hospital. The nurse looked up from her desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Elphaba Dillamond." Lirr said shakily. "We need to see her."

The nurse looked at the papers. "Are you two immediate family members?"

"She's our daughter!" Rose exclaimed, crying. The nurse nodded.

"Room 104." she said. "Down the hall, to your left."

Lirr nodded, rushing into the room. Rose quickly followed. When they tore into the room, the doctor looked up.

"Are you her parents?"

Lirr nodded. "How is she?"

The doctor looked over at Chistery, who hadn't moved from his sister's bedside. "We should take this outside."

Lirr's eyes widened, but his head nodded. Rose went directly to her daughter, leaving Lirr outside with the doctor. "How is she?" he repeated.

"Well, she's alive and stable." The doctor said. "We had to give her a blood transfusion, but there was no heart or lung damage. We were lucky your son knew not to take out the knife. We most likely would have lost her if anyone had taken it out. As is, she should wake up at any time now."

Lirr sighed in relief.

"I wanted to talk to you for a different reason."

Lirr looked up. "Yes?"

"Do you know anyone who would have wanted to kill her?"

Lirr gulped. "Kill?"

"That is usually why people get stabbed." he said. "And I think he was inexperianced. Stabbing them in the side is a slow, painful way to die, but it can usually be fixed in time if there's someone around. Much more effective to go directly for the heart or lung. So, is there anyone who would want to kill her, and her alone?"

Lirr nodded. "There is one man . . ."

* * *

Elphaba woke up slowly. The first thing she noticed was that she had something against her cheek. Looking at it, she realized it was Melena's stuffed cat, Cookie. This surprised her; Cookie was Melena's favorite, and she'd never gone a night without it. There was a note attached, and she unfolded it eagerly, hoping for an explination.

_Fabala,_

_I hope Cookie did her job and scared away the monsters while you slept. Mommy and Daddy told me you wouldn't wake up for a little while, so I thought you needed her more. Get better soon!_

_Love,_

_Melena._

_P.S. What does "homicide" mean? Because the detective said someone tried to do that to you._

Elphaba blinked. Homicide? What _did_ that mean? And what was a detective doing around her sister?

As she looked around, she noticed that there were several cards, flowers, and balloons all around the room. She smiled. It was nice to know she was loved. But why was she in the hospital in the first place? Last thing she remembered, she was playing hide and seek with the twins . . .

Oh.

Right.

That vision panned out.

Sighing, she fell down on the bed. _Why does my magic do this to me?_ she thought. _What's wrong with hoping you'll die in bed of old age? I like not knowing how you die!_

As much as Elphaba would have liked to say she'd only had one vision of how she could die, she actually had several. There were falls, poisoning, gunshots, and, perhaps the strangest one, a bucket of water as possible causes of her demise. Oh, well, at least this wasn't it. Right?

_But what does it mean? How am I going to die?_

She looked at Cookie. "I really wish I didn't have to worry about it."

**You didn't honestly think I'd kill her, did you?**


	24. Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked**

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba turned. Gaylette, Nessa, and her new friend, Fenain, were following behind her. "Mind if we walk with you?"

Elphaba sighed. Ever since her stabbing, it seemed no one wanted to leave ner alone for a second. "You don't have to go out of your way . . ."

"It's ok. We insist." Fenain said, walking up to her quickly. "How's your scar?"

"Fine." Elphaba said, annoyed. "Been tingling slightly, though."

"Are they any closer to finding him?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a no?"

"I think they've stopped looking." Elphaba told her. "Probably ran as soon as the King and Queen released that statement."

"But shouldn't he be arrested?" Fenian asked.

"He nearly killed you!" Gaylette protested.

"Well, I'm not dead." Elphaba swiftly pointed out. "Besides, it's not like he's going to come back . . ."

Elphaba opened the house door and blinked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she shouted. Gale Force officers were everywhere, swarming the house. Her mother turned towards the door, though was blocked by some officers.

"Elphaba, sweetheart, maybe you should stay at Nessa's for awhile." she said, eyeing the officer next to her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Elphaba asked.

"Heck if we know!" Chistery exclaimed before Mom could stop him. "We tried asking these guys," he pointed to the self-same officer. "But the only thing we get is-"

"Classified."

"They don't even have a warrent!" Chistery told her. "Which I'm still taking to court, by the way." he said, turning his attention to the officer.

"You honestly think that will help?" the officer asked.

"Combined with the fact two off-duty, intoxicated officers shot my parents for no reason, you'll be lucky if you don't face jail time!" he retorted.

"Elphaba, maybe we'd better go." Gaylette said, backing away.

"Not until I understand what the heck is going on!"

"Elphaba, please." Mom begged her. "It'll be fine. I promise."

Elphaba looked at her hesitantly. "Ok, mom." She nodded. "Come on, girls."

And she left with the sinking feeling that she knew exactly what it was about.

* * *

_Chistery slammed the papers down on the table. Elphaba looked at them curiously. "What are these?"_

_"These," Chistery said. "Are about to get dad in a lot of trouble. I found them in his study."_

_Elphaba looked at the titles._

Don't be silenced!

The Wizard is restricting Animal rights!

Speak out! Unite!

_"So Dad doesn't agree with what the Wizards doing. So what?" Elphaba asked._

_"Elphaba, this is serious." Chistery told her. "If anyone besides you or me found this, Dad could get arrested."_

_Elphaba blinked. "Arrested?"_

_"He could even be taken to the Emerald City!" Chistery said, trying to convey just how serious it was. "And you know what happens to Animals who get taken to the Emerald City."_

_Elphaba gulped._

_"Exactly. That's why I'm going to burn these." he said, scooping them up. "You go look in his office for more."_

_"What!" Elphaba said. "We can't just burn them! These are Dad's! We need to ask him about it."_

_"Oh?" he said. "Do you want Dad to end up in the Emerald City?"_

_"No, of course not, but-"_

_"We have to do this." he said. "For Dad."_

_Elphaba sighed. "Alright, for Dad." she said._

* * *

And now all those officers were in her house.

"I don't believe it! Not even a warrent! Honestly, the nerve of those soldiers! Right, Elphaba?" Gaylette said, knocking her out of her flashback.

"Yeah, the nerve." _What if we didn't get everything out?_

"Hmm . . ." Nessa said, puzzled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Nessa opened the door. "Hi, mom! Opa." Nessa said politely at the unfamiler man near the doorway. Elphaba stepped in and looked at the man, who looked at her in disgust. "Elphaba, this is my Opa, Frexspar Thropp. Opa, this is my friend, Elphaba Dillamond."

"It's nice to meet you, Master Thropp." Elphaba said.

He ignored her.

"Opa is my Munchknland father." Nessa explained. "He doesn't really talk to strangers much. Where's Margolette?" she asked her mother.

"She's playing with some of her friends."

"Ok. Come on, let's go upstairs." Nessa motioned to Elphaba. Elphaba followed, completely unaware of Frex's smile as she went.

_Looks_ _like_ _that_ _propaganda_ _did_ _the_ _trick._ he thought to himself.

* * *

Elphaba couldn't help but sigh in relief when Nessa's mother called "Elphaba! Your father's here!"

Elphaba rushed downstairs and hugged her father quickly. Her father smiled, hugging her back.

"How's my little emerald?" he asked her.

"Oh, Dad, I was so worried!" she told him. "There were soilders everywhere. I thought something happened."

"Well, they didn't find whatever they were looking for, so they left." Dad said, not bothering to add that this was after an impromptu interrogation done in the front room about propaganda he knew nothing about. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said, grabbing her backpack. "Let's go."

So they left, not knowing that Frexspar Thropp was in the back room, swearing like a sailor.

**Reveiw!**


	25. Fifteen

**Disclaimer: See every fanfic ever made.**

**More of a drabble this time. But it's still a milestone, as we get a break from Frex.**

The office door opened slowly as Elphaba peeked in. Dad was busy, but that worked out well for what she wanted to ask. "Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can I go to a party?"

This startled him, and he turned around. "A party? Who's the host?"

"Kiki."

"Kiki?" Elphaba had been making some new friends lately, so the fact he'd hadn't heard about this one was of no concern. There was one thing that concerned him, however. "Are they a boy or a girl?"

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, startled. "No, no, not at all . . . Unless they're a boy. Are they a boy?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, she's a girl. She lives just down the street."

"And how long is the party?"

"It starts at seven and ends at midnight."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I should be home by eleven."

"Better." he nodded. "And who else is going?"

"Nessa, Fenain, Gaylette, Cobalt, Fiyero, Chistery-"

"Chistery's going?" Lirr said.

"Mom said it was ok!" Chistery called from downstairs.

"Well," he said, considering it. "I guess it would be ok . . ."

Elphaba gave an uncharacteristic squeal. "Yay! I'm so happy I can say yes to Cobalt! I'm going to go find something to wear!"

Cobalt? That _was_ a boy's name. "Wait!" Elphaba stopped. "Cobalt is the one who asked you?"

Elphaba turned and nodded.

"But he's not the one hosting the party?"

"No, he's Kiki's brother. Can I still go?"

He nodded mutely. Elphaba smiled and ran. _A boy __just asked Elphaba to a party . . ._

Lirr turned back and leaned onto his desk, laughing and crying at the same time. Rose walked by at that moment.

"It's so nice to see Elphaba excited for something, don't you think, Lirr?" She stopped in front of the door. "Lirr?"

"Lurline help us all." he said. "I think our flower is blooming


	26. Sixteen

**Disclaimer.**

"Elphaba!" Chistery cried, distressed. "Can you help me out here?!"

Elphaba walked into the room, then giggled. "A little much, don't you think?"

"No, it can fit." Chistery said, pushing the suitcase down. "I just need someone to hold it down."

"You know, Chistery, I'm sure Mom and Dad will forgive you if you take more than one suitcase to college." Elphaba said, walking in to help him anyway.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to find this one?" he said, exasperated. "And anyway, my satchel's full," he gestured to the bulging satchel by the door. "So I can't use that, and it's just this . . . one . . . latch . . ." he struggled to close it while Elphaba held the suitcase down. "Got it. Now I'm all packed for tomorrow." He patted it gently.

Elphaba went quiet.

"You're not still upset I went with the University I did, are you?" Chistery asked. "I know it's far away in the west Vinkus, but it has such a good medical program . . ."

"No!" Elphaba said quickly. "It's not that. I just can't believe you're leaving. Really leaving."

Chistery shrugged. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." he said. "Everyone does it. You leave home and grow up."

"You? Grow up?" she teased. "This coming from the guy who's never kissed a girl."

"Elphaba." He shoved her playfully. "You know what I meant. And anyway, it's not like I won't be coming back."

"Yeah, I guess." she said, slowly. "You're not nervous at all?"

"Nope." he grinned. "Just excited."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok, so there's a million butterflies in my stomach and they're all doing summersaults. But I really am excited to go." Chistery said.

"I believe you." she said, pushing him playfully. "Now, come on, college boy. Let's go find another suitcase."

"Elphaba, that one is perfectly . . ."

BOOM!

Clothes and other supplies rained down the entire room. Chistery blushed as his sister looked at him smugly.

"Yeah, ok, let's go find another suitcase."

* * *

_Four Months Later_

"He's back! He's back! Chissy's back!" Shalam yelled, tumbling out the front door. Elphaba rolled her eyes as she left the house. Indeed, a small carriage had stopped outside the house and Chistery was stepping out.

"Hi, buddy!" He bent down and picked up his little brother in a hug. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah! It's boring without you around." Shalam complained.

"Oh, really?" Chistery grinned. "Well, we're just going to have to make it NOT boring, won't we?"

"I don't like the sound of that." Elphaba said. Chistery smiled.

"And how is my lovely older younger sister?" Chistery asked, setting Shalam down for a moment. Elphaba laughed.

"She's glad your home." She hugged him. "How is college?"

"It's good." he shrugged. "Though it does have a disturbing lack of female _Vinkus primatus_."

"In other words, you still don't have a girlfriend?" Elphaba said.

"Not yet." he admitted. "But my roommate has a sister who's kinda cute, so I'm working on it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Sure." she said.

"Chissy!" This time, Melena was rushing out of the house. Mom and Dad weren't too far behind. "Chissy, you're home!"

"A stunning observation." he said, picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed as he did so. "And how is my younger little sister?"

"I'm great!" she said. "Fabala was the one who cried the whole day you left."

Elphaba blushed. "I did not!"

"If you keep your cheeks that shade of red, can we put you up for Lurlinemas?" Melena asked.

"And how do you propose you keep my cheeks like that?" Elphaba said. Melena grinned.

"We could have Fiyero here all day." she proposed.

"Melena, we're just friends."

"That's not what your diary says." Shalam teased.

Elphaba blinked. "I don't have a diary."

"Sure you do." Chistery said, shocking Elphaba. "It's on your lower bookshelf, 7th one from the right, between your two favorite series . . ." At this point, he noticed the glare from his sister. "Not that I would read it." he hastily added.

"You're the one who told us where it was and showed us all the good parts!" The twins said. Elphaba glared at her older brother.

"You do want to go back to college, right?" she asked.

"Heh, heh . . ." he said weakly. "I'll shut up now."

"Good."

_Sheesh, not even home for two minutes, and already I've done something stupid. _he thought.

"Good to have you home, son." Lirr hugged his son, who hugged him back.

"Goodness! You're so thin!" Rose exclaimed. "Are you getting enough to eat?!"

"Mom, I'm fine." he said, grining. _Well, even if Elphaba is mad at me, it's good to be home. This is the only place I don't have to worry about acceptance. After all, who doesn't accept family?_

**Review!**


	27. Seventeen

**Disclaimer.**

When the news was heard that the Governor of Munchkinland was being kept in a prison in the Vinkus for "subversive activity," Lirr immediately looked up which prison it was. He needed to ask the man a few questions, and he needed to do it alone. Which is why, one April morning, he found himself sitting, staring at a man on the side of iron bars no one wanted to be on, uttering a question no parent wanted to ask.

"Why do you hate my daughter?"

The man stared at him.

"You tried to kidnap her when she was one and a half, and I'm pretty sure you were the one that stabbed her when she was thirteen." Lirr said, looking intently at him. "I need to know why. My daughter's done nothing wrong. What is it about her that makes you so angry?"

Silence.

Finally, the man spoke up.

"She's been living on borrowed time."

Lirr blinked. "Pardon?"

"She should have been drowned at birth." he said. "But she's seventeen now, correct? Borrowed time. That's all she has."

"How would you know how old she is?"

The man merely grinned. "Because I was there when that monster entered the world." he said.

Lirr was shocked.

"What's the matter, beast? Something caught your tounge?" he sneered. "Yes, I was there. My wife wanted me there. And I was excited to get a son or daughter, not that . . . that thing. I ordered it drowned. But that cowardly midwife-"

"That midwife is my sister!" Lirr said.

"Well, then, your cowardly sister couldn't do it."

Lirr took a few deep breaths. "Why do you think she's a monster?"

"She has green skin."

"Oh, really?" Lirr spat out sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I should be ashamed of my straight-A, friendly, clever, beautiful, loving, all around wondrful daughter because of one stupid, superficial thing she had no control over!"

"Shouldn't you, though?"

"Why?"

The man opened his mouth, then closed it. Lirr decided to continue.

"You had no right to decide wether my daughter should live or die then, and you have no right now. Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Master Thropp. I don't care what your title is, or what you relationship is to my daughter's friends or even to her. If you get within ten feet of my daughter, I will end you right then and there. Permanently. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Frexspar snorted. "She's not yours. You took her from someone else."

"What's her favorite color?"

Frexspar blinked. "Pardon?"

"What's her favorite color? What's her favorite food? What does she need in order to feel good after a horrible day? Who's her best friend? What's her favorite subject in school? What college is she going to? Do you know any of that, Master Thropp?"

"Uh, well, er-"

"Her favorite color is green." Lirr said. "Because we've taught her that green is beautiful. Her favorite food is ice cream, and all it takes is that and a hug to make a bad day a good one. Her best friend is Nessa. Her favorite subject is sorcery. She's going to Shiz. I know all of that. I was there when she needed her diaper changed. I was the one she crawled into bed with when she had a nightmare. I've been there through every birthday, every sick day, every laugh and every tear. I'm the one she calls 'Dad.' And what about you, Master Thropp? Where were you during all of that? Planning her demise? Cursing her existance? _Stabbing her_?!"

Frexspar Thropp was silent.

"You gave up any claim you had to her when you decided her beautiful skin color mattered more than what her relationship was to you." Lirr told him. "She is my daughter. And I say you don't get within ten miles of her."

"But she's green as sin."

"You're a Unionist?" Frexspar nodded. "So were my parents-in-law. They assumed she was born of a sinner. Not that she was one."

And then he left, leaving Frexspar Thropp to reflect on what Lirr had just implied.

* * *

"Oh, hey Dad!" Elphaba said as her father walked in the room. "You're home a little late from work today. Did the King need you for advice or something?"

Lirr looked at his daughter and hugged her without warning.

"Uh, Dad? You okay?"

"Elphaba, where would I be without you?"

**Review!**


	28. Eighteen

**Disclaimer.**

"Elphaba! You got a letter from Shiz!"

Elphaba rushed downstairs. "Please be a yes, please be a yes, please be a yes . . ." Elphaba opened up the letter and read over it carefully. "YES!"

"Oh, please. Like there was ever any doubt." Melena said. "You're the best sorceress I know! How could she not accept you?"

"It gets better than that." Elphaba smiled. Melena read over her shoulder.

"Due to the overwhelming amount of sorcery you posess, I have decided to tutor you privately for the semester and take no other students." Melena read aloud. Then she squealed. "Fabala, that's awesome! Oh, wait, there's more. 'A girl with as much power as you deserves recognition. As such, I have also decided to inform the Wizard about your extrodinary abilities' . . . Fabala, you're going to meet the Wizard!" Melena jumped up and down.

"Careful you don't hit the ceiling."

"Oh, Fabala!" Melena said. "Isn't this exciting?" Then she gasped. "Do you think you could change his opinion on those pesky restrictions for Grandma Dillamond and Aunt Shen?"

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself."

"I don't."

"Melena, he knows about my power. That doesn't mean he'll need it. He's the Wizard of Oz, remember? He has all the power he needs."

"But he doesn't have you." Melena pointed out. "And everyone needs a little bit of you!"

"Melena-"

_Knock knock knock_

"I'll get it!" Melena jumped quickly and rushed to the door, opening it quickly. "Oh, hi Fiyero! Elphaba's in the kitchen. She just heard back about the socery program."

"She got in?" Fiyero asked, walking in as Elphaba walked into the front room.

"Well, duh!" Melena said. Then she looked between the two friends and grinned. "I'll just leave you two to talk about it. Alone." She then went upstairs happily.

"Your sister sure has been leaving us alone a lot."

"Yeah." Elphaba blushed slightly. "So, why did you come over?"

"Oh, right. I thought I'd let you know that I've decided which college to go to."

"Finally." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "And what college would that be?"

"Shiz."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "I thought you weren't even considering it . . ."

"Well, yeah, but then you decided to go there." Fiyero said. "Elphaba, I've been thinking a lot lately-"

"You? Thinking?" Elphaba snorted. "Whatever happened to the life is painless for the brainless philosophy you had going all throughout your gap year? Did you finally decide to grow up? Or is there another reason you decided to go there? Is it a gi-"

Elphaba was cut off rather suddenly as Fiyero kissed her on the lips. It was short and sweet and wonderful, and Elphaba grinned into it.

"Dang it! Now I owe Shalam ten bucks! Elphaba, why didn't you kiss him?!" Melena complained as she walked into the room and the couple pulled away.

"You had a bet going on who kissed who?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah! I thought it was an easy ten bucks!" Melena said.

"Trust me, if I kissed Fiyero, it would look more like this." She pulled him into her, kissing him on the lips sweetly and embracing him. Melena squealed in delight.

"I told you you two would get together." she said knowingly. "I tooold you. Didn't I tell them, Dad?"

Both Elphaba and Fiyero immediately stopped what they were doing and looked behind them. Indeed, there was Elphaba's father, standing there slack-jawed.

"Ok, wow, I picked a bad time to come in." he said, blinking. "Did I really just see that?"

"Um, yeah?" Elphaba said, blushing.

"Well, it's about time!" her mother exclaimed from upstairs.

"Rose!"

"Please. We all knew this would happen." her mother laughed, walking downstairs.

"So, uh, do you guys mind if I take her out?"

Her mother nodded. "By all means, please do."

"Eeeee!" Melena squealed. "What time are you going out?"

"Um, well, I was thinking now . . ."

"Then get out, you lovebirds!" Melena pushed them out the door. Rose laughed at the sight.

"Oh, our little girl is growing up!" Rose said, slightly teary eyed. "Seems like only yeaterday you woke me up, telling me we had a daughter."

"You didn't beileve me at first." Lirr recalled.

"No, I didn't." Rose smiled. "But I'm glad it was true. We have a daughter."

"Two, now."

And the two smiled, recalling the past and wondering what the future would bring.

**Alright, confession time. I initially thought that this was going to be one story. But as these vignettes grew and everything took shape, I realized that this was a series of stories, and not just one. So, Twist of Fate is now the first in a series! The next one is to be entitled "A Wicked Twist of Fate, Act 1." Look for that one soon. In the meantime, I'd like to thank everyone! This is my first big project, and I'm glad to say it's also my first supported one. Hope to see you following "A Wicked Twist of Fate, Act 1"!**


End file.
